1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to downhole cutting tools utilized in oil and gas wells to cut objects within the well and, in particular, to downhole blade mills that are used to cut away, among other objects, stuck tools, bridge plugs, well tubing, well casing, and the like disposed within the well.
2. Description of Art
In the drilling, completion, and workover of oil and gas wells, it is common to perform work downhole in the wellbore with a tool that has some sort of cutting profile interfacing with a downhole structure. Examples would be milling a downhole metal object with a milling tool, performing a washover operation with a rotary shoe, or cutting through a tubular with a cutting or milling tool. During the performance of these operations, it is common for the tool and/or drill string to which the tool is connected, to vibrate or bounce off of the object disposed within the wellbore that is being cut or abraded, causing inefficiencies in the cutting operations.